Play My Game: Save
by TurnerPendragon
Summary: Anna's addicted to a game on tablet. One night, she finds a character she's never seen before and she is given a choice: save him or let him die. One-shot. Jack x Anna.


**A/N: I own nothing.**

**Play My Game: Save.**

[Choose your character]

Anna stared at the small range of characters offered in the famous running game she had just installed on her relatively new tablet. She tapped on one and let it take over her whole screen. She swiped the image away and another took it's place.

"Well, that's new," she commented, seeing the picture of a beautiful white-haired boy for the first time ever. She had played the game on her sister's tablet before and was familiar with everything that came to the game – she was obsessed with it – but there had never been a character like him before. She touched the screen and the image grew wider.

It was the character's striking blue eyes that got to her. They were pleading her to pick him and she sighed, wishing a boy like that would be real. Everything but the silly games she liked to play in the evenings was a little bit awkward. She looked at the stats of the first Guardian type, then frowned, surprised to see how low they were. Compared to any other character in the game, he was the weakest.

"Elsa has collected me enough savers," she thought. Her sister had taken it upon her to get even with Anna's constant bugging to let her use the tablet and played on it after Anna had first got it. With slight hesitation, she tapped the area saying "pick the character."

[You have chosen Jack Frost as your character.] appeared widely on the screen. Below it, in a smaller, but readable font was another message along with arrows directing the player. [Tap left to go back. Tap right to continue.]

Anna tapped on the right, expecting to see the starting point of the game. However, the screen flashed for a moment and instead, there was an image of caged Jack Frost, who looked murderous. There were no instructions. After twenty seconds, the image was replaced with a text.

[Hello, stranger.]

[I am Demigod, the gamemaker.]

"Elsa!" Anna called from her room. The white-haired girl peeked into the room, also on her tablet.

"Sup?" she asked, popping in to sit next to her.

"The game you played on my . ?ref=hptablet, did you too have the Jack Frost character?" she immediately got to the business. Elsa frowned.

"No, I think not, why?" She replied after thinking about it. During the time, the text had changed.

[You have chosen to play with Jack Frost as your character.] It stated. [Jack Frost is the human you have to save.]

"Could you check if you have him now?" She said anxiously, not looking away from the screen. Her battery was full, but she had a sudden urge to get the charger.

Elsa did as requested, before replying: "Nope. I don't have it."

"Unlucky," the other girl shrugged. However, as she read the confusing text that appeared next, a hot wave of fear washed over her.

[Player, you have two choices.]

[One, you play until your character has been saved.]

[Two, Jack Frost will die.]

"Elsa, you've got to see this," Anna panicked.

"Chill, girl, it's just a game," Elsa said, but she too was frowning. "Just make sure you don't die."

Anna nodded, as the game scrolled to the starting place. For the last time, the text ran over the screen: [You have until dawn.]

It was phenomenal. Anna, somehow entirely convinced it was not a joke, played with all her skills. She swiped the screen in all the right directions, only dying when it was impossible to avoid. But then, within the spare seconds before game over, she used her savers. Somehow, it wasn't so bad to play with the worst possible character. She even liked Jack and the way he moved quite like a real human.

"Still playing?" Elsa entered her room hours later. It was midnight and Anna had been playing for hours, not once taking her eyes from the screen. The light behind their window was non-existent and Elsa moved to pull the curtains in front of it. Anna gave her the barest of nods, the speed of the runner growing.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Elsa offered, when Anna kept ignoring her. Considering how the girl had ditched dinner to play, it was surprising to hear her reply.

"Sorry, can't," Anna said, tilting the tablet to one side. Elsa peeked over her shoulder and saw how Jack Frost was sliding on ice. "Apparently, there's this really cool extra for this character. It's easier, if he slides at this speed." Anna explained. Elsa chuckled in response.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," she said. "Good night, I'm off to bed."

"Night!" Anna still didn't take her eyes from the screen. When Elsa shut the door behind her, silence fell.

It was 10am, when Elsa next entered her sister's room. Anna was on the floor, asleep, leaning on the wall. Her tablet lay next to her and when Elsa touched it ever so slightly, it came to life and there was another message. She breathed in relief.

[Game cleared] twinkled with golden stars. Below it, there was another small text. Elsa read it, as Anna stretched in her sleep.

[Tap screen to be rewarded.]

Curious, Elsa tapped the screen. However, nothing happened. She turned to shrug Anna, who had started to snore loudly. She gasped in surprise. There he was, the boy from the game. He was leaning on Anna's wardrobe, deep in sleep.

"You've got to be kidding me," she whispered, looking from the game character to her sister. "This is brilliant!" she grinned and stood up. First, she pulled the blankets on her sister's bed away. Then she tiptoed to Jack and took a hold of him. Although he was heavy, she managed to drag her to Anna's bed and a little later, Anna joined him there. Only then Elsa covered the two of them with blankets and sat down to wait for the surprise.

Hours later – Elsa had ordered pizza to keep herself occupied – he began to stir. The two had got tangled and his moving caused Anna to move.

"Go away, Elsa," she saw Anna push the man, who was hugging her. Then, as if realizing the body could not be her sister's, she opened her eyes in surprise, asking: "What's with this pillow?"

"What the.." she was startled. Jack chose the moment to open his eyes. Their eyes met.

"You saved me," he stated. Anna, recognizing the character from the game, frowned.

"I just played the game," she answered. "I must be dreaming." Yawning, she closed her eyes again. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Good idea," Jack grinned sleepily. He, too, decided to join her.

Elsa, however, could not agree with it. Less than five minutes later, the two were soaked in ice cold water. Anna was out of her bed with the highest possible human speed, Jack hardly reacted.

"He's real!" Anna mouthed to her sister, not believing it was not a dream. Elsa smirked.

"He's in your bed," she winked at her.

"He can hear you," came a disgruntled answer from the bed. A pillow flew their way. Anna caught it in glee. Elsa grabbed it from her and threw it back. Jack reacted and grinned, dazzling his saviour.

"You've got some explaining to do," Elsa declared. The boy shrugged.

"Not much to it. I was caught on a job and coded into the game," he said in a carefree manner. "Which means, milady," he took a hold of Anna's hand and brought it to his lips. "Thank you. I owe you one." Anna, still shocked, pulled her hand ago, blushing and yelled at him: "What do you think you're doing, you stunning idiot!"

She clapped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just said. Her face was flaming, as she turned on the spot. Jack stared after her, mouth corners tugging to smile. He looked at Elsa, who shrugged.

"Go on then," she gave her permission. Before she could finish, Jack had already run after her.


End file.
